


Mother-fuckin' Princess

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: IDK.Written for a friend. You know who you are.





	

The music is starting to almost drill itself into Serena’s skull by the time she makes for the exit, of course, with the place being packed tight she is shoved around and she can’t help her slight yelp of shock as she lands in someone’s lap. 

“You alright?”

The girl sounds amused and Serena knows she’s blushing. She doesn’t refuse however when the girl offers to take her home. There’s a moment of fear as she remembers Jason, then relief as she remembers he is staying with friends somewhere else. For once.

By the time they do get home she’s learnt the girl’s name, fallen into the joys of being tipsy and, for once, made the first move, kissing the girl before heading inside. She smirks when the girl follows. 

Passion, eventually, takes over. Kisses are shared, the girl finally taking full control of the situation to strip them both. Serena only really realizes what’s happening when she feels the girl’s hands at her breasts, then lower. She can’t help the noise she makes, arching into the girl’s fingers. It takes very little to undo her.


End file.
